mlandersen0fandomcom-20200215-history
Video Journal 2 - Dreaming
Video Journal #2 - Dreaming is the 2nd video in MLAndersen0. It was posted on January 18, 2011. Description new camera on the way. i'm going to try to get some sleep. Transcript Video begins in the same bedroom as Video Journal #1. The room is dark but there is some light from the lamp and computer to illuminate Michael. The light on the desk is reflected in the mirror on the far wall behind Michael. Michael is sitting in the same place as before and he still appears tired. Michael: Hey again. This is my second video journal. Today is January the 18th and it is 9:37pm. Been up for about eighteen hours right now. Uh, I got about three hours of sleep in the last three days. nods Turns out your body can’t function to well on that. So, get out of it. thinks Didn’t do too much today. Obviously. I, uh, bought myself a camera. This webcam stuff ain’t doing it for me, so if I’m gonna have to do these journals I might as well do it on something we can actually see. So that should be here in the next couple days. Didn’t really do much other than that. Um. Michael thinks for a moment. Michael: When I… when I did sleep, I… I dreamt, which is new. I haven’t had, uh… really had dreams. Didn’t happen when I was in the hospital, much. It’s been the meds or something but throat after my last video, when the sleeping pills weren’t working I took a couple more and they kicked in a little bit. Got a whopping three hours of sleep and yeah, I dreamt. It’s weird, I… it was, it was like waking up in an alleyway. It seemed to be an alleyway, in between two buildings like downtown or something. It was like, black and white, like a 1950s noir film. And I… I couldn’t move. I was just kinda watching. And there’s this ominous sort of with his hand, then puts it on his cheek object in the middle of the alleyway. Black and tall and… I don’t know, it was like a grandfather clock, I think. It… you could kinda see the little pendulum a small swinging motion with his hand swinging back and forth. But it was just kinda sitting there. And uh, I could see something about to my left. Um, this person, I guess? And, uh, the closer I looked at it, it was me. Michael opens his eyes wider, looking straight into the camera. Michael: Spooky. Uh, we were just kinda staring at it and I attempted to get my, uh, own attention. And… it didn’t work. Uh, I was walking towards it. As I kinda looked at the, the clock… it had that pendulum swinging back and forth, and uh, the clock face was empty. There was no numbers but there was the his hands up for a moment arms back and forth and swinging at weird angles like they were coming out of the clock. Just, long dark black arms and it… As I was walking towards it—as I was watching myself walk towards it, I just got this his head sense of dread that it was not good that it was bad. And I tried to… I tried to stop myself, I tried to yell out. I couldn’t, um. I got closer and closer and I started moving closer to it as well, almost to the point where I could touch it. And as the other me reached out, I tried to grab my own arm and the instant I touched it there was this loud ringing noise in background of video and I uh, woke up? Really a nightmare, not really anything, just new. I haven’t had a dream in a very long time. It’s kinda weird. Not much else to put on here, so shrugs so I got… Michael moves back in his chair. Michael: Uh, next time I post a video, it should be better quality, better sound. My camera should be here… next couple days. Whenever I update a video, so… Yeah. See you then. Category:Videos